Demon Fox of the Mist
by IndraNamikaze
Summary: He felt nothing but anger toward the villagers, they hated his very breath and being. When the opportunity to leave his personal hell unfolds itself in the form of an auburn beauty in the training period of the third exam, will he take her hand leave if deemed trustworthy? Will the leaf burn in regret, or grow with happiness? Naruto x Mei. - Mokuton / Wood Style.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new story. Normally, I would just put all the stuff that I intend to change in the story here, but for once the only thing I really have to change slightly is his age, Naruto is 14, but only so he is closer to the pairing's age.**

**Other than that, there isn't much to say, it's a Naruto x Mei pairing, how it will work will unfold on its own as the story goes on. Also, just in case any of you might get the wrong idea, this isn't a fiction that has intentional bashing of characters, other than maybe Sakura, I really hate her if some of you that have read my other stories didn't know, xD.**

**I guess that's it for now, if you have any further questions after reading the chapter, they might be answered at the bottom of the chapter, if I feel like there might be something in the chapter after writing it, that's needs answering. Anyway, go ahead, read, and enjoy.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mei**

**Follow my co-author/beta reader for this story: DragonKyubii and his new story The Overlooked Namikaze. We also work on several other projects together, Kuroi Raijin and Magician of the Leaf.**

_**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, IT HELPS KEEPING THE MOTIVATION FOR WRITING UP, EVEN THE SMALLEST COMMENT HELPS A TON, THANKS.**_

**"Water Release: Water Dragon Missile!" - Techniques.**

"Naruto..." - Person Talking.

_"Naruto..." - Person Thinking._

**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Talking.**

_**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Thinking.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Foreign Help**

* * *

Walking through the streets, with a storm cloud over his head was a blonde orange-clad boy at the age of fourteen, his fists were clenched tightly as he ground his teeth together with narrowed eyes.

He suddenly pulled his T-Shirt up to cover the lower part of his face along with narrowing his eyes as much as possible as he gave a peace sign and mockingly said. "Mah, mah, I have to train Sasugay! He needs help, Gaara will slaughter his ass! But don't worry, your trustworthy sensei, the almighty great Bakashi have the perfect solution for you! Here take this closet pervert, and go get you ass grounded into the ground! The moron couldn't even teach me water walking properly." Naruto finished his impression of his sensei as he kicked a dumpster away.

"ARH! Damn idiotic sensei! Screw you and that closet pervert, I don't need any of you at all! I will train and get strong on my own, and I will kick Neji's ass! No! Not only that, I will kick Neji's ass, Gaara's ass, Sasuke's ass! I will kick everyone's ass and win it all, just watch me!" He proclaimed loudly, making everyone narrow their eyes at him as they huffed and turned away.

He glanced sideways and glared daggers at them with gritted teeth, making them gasp and sneer back at him, _'What gives you the right to judge me, huh?! You don't know me! You don't know anything about me! I will show you all…' _He mentally growled clenching his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his skin painfully, drawing blood that dripped from his clenched hands and onto the ground.

He walked over to the training grounds to get some privacy, he threw his jacket into the air with so much haste he almost ruined the zipper before he kicked it into the lake located at the back of the training grounds, _'Stupid foolish orange clothes…'_

He walked over and got ready for training before his facial expression turned somber, and his upper body slumber slightly over. "Man, who am I kidding, I don't even know where to start…" He whined as he sat onto the ground in a thinking pose as he heard some footsteps behind him.

'_Great, who is now coming to interrupt me, I just it isn't that closet pervert, because if it is I will use my __**special**__ technique on him again, and make his nosebleed so bad he flies to the moon and black again!' _Naruto sighed mentally, getting back to his feet.

"My, you have quite the spirit young man." A kind female voice said from behind him making him turn around confused, he laid eyes on the stranger and a pink blush spread onto his face making him feel hot as he scratched the back of his head.

The stranger is a tall, slender woman with fair skin. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, spiky auburn hair with a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. Her outfit was quite simple, consisting of a dark blue tank top and some black mini shorts with black heels to finish it off.

"Oh yeah, hah hah, well you got to have spirit if you want to be the next Hokage!" He grinned cheerfully with a huge smile on his face, as he gave a thumb up. The stranger narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"Drop the act already, it's so painfully obvious that it's painful to watch. Why go around pretending to be so dumb when you could be yourself?" The woman asked and Naruto's fell into the more neutral expression that it was before instead of the cheerful mask.

"Because it's so much easier acting dumb, people drop their guards because they think you are too stupid to understand them, making them recklessly spill their guts out with their opinions and thoughts." He explained while crossing his hands over his chest, making the woman raise a brow surprised.

"Oh, and you are not the reckless one? I mean, look at you, your outfit screams 'come and kill me' so it can be heard miles away, aren't you a Shinobi? You headband indicates you are." She teased leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree while pointing a finger at his forehead as she studied studying his body language.

"Do you think I _like_ looking like a damn _orange _meant for target practice? This is the only stuff in the left-over department in the shittest store I could find! And they even overcharged me for it!" Naruto whined pulling his orange pants as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The woman raised her brows even more now, this was surprising for her, why would the stores treat a boy like this? "Why do they overcharge you? I mean, while following you here it was quite obvious the villagers around here don't seem to like you, and you don't really seem to like them either. My question is simply why?" She asked crossing her arms under her cleavage.

Naruto sighed and shrugged and lied, "I don't know, I guess it might be pranks I did on the population when I was younger, I guess they can't really get past the fact that I painted and boobytrapped their stores and put stink bombs in their dumpsters so when they opened them the stink bombs exploded." Naruto shrugged as if it was the smallest thing in the world.

She didn't really seem to buy it but decided to let it pass, for now, it was after all never a good idea to open up to a total stranger after all. "Hmm, is that why you were so angry, because of the treatment they give you?" She asked sliding down to sit against the tree in the shade.

"No… I'm one of the participants for one of this year's Chunin Election Exams, and my Sensei just waved me off to train my teammate, leaving me with a closet pervert to train and get my ass handed to me in the first round, where I have to face last year's top dog!" Naruto groaned loudly.

"And the Hokage doesn't do anything about this? I mean, it's his job to make sure that all of his Shinobi do their best to represent their village in these exams, isn't it?" She asked closing her eyes while relaxing.

"You seem to know quite a lot about how this work, who are you anyway? You never told me your name." Naruto pointed out, and the woman shrugged.

"I guess I haven't, well as the answer to your first question, I am from a Shinobi village as well, and also a Shinobi I am just on a day off. And for my name, well you can call me Mei." She said with a smile that made the slight pink blush return to his cheeks.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Wait, you said a Shinobi village, so it's not Konoha I presume, which one then?" He asked curiously.

"Look at you, not so stupid after all. Well, I am from The Village Hidden in the Mist, and I got to say, the population there is much smarter than to hate a boy for some simple jokes, even though they seem kind of harsh, and the Mizukage isn't going to let things run as they do here in Konoha, I mean come on, a Shinobi forced to dress up as an orange with a neglecting sensei. Your old Hokage must be going senile." She smirked kind of victoriously confusing the blonde, but also angering him slightly.

"Hey, don't go around making fun of the old man! He might not be able to fix all my problems, but at least he is trying, he is the only reason I even had a chance here, and the council not helping on the matter, they are a real pain the ass…" Naruto protected the old Hokage, sure his life wasn't the easiest, but if it wasn't for him it would have been a whole lot harder!

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry don't get your panties in a knot." She teased him while waving her hands in front of her, further annoying him slightly. He

growled slightly at her annoying teasing making laugh at him.

"Sorry, sorry, I will make it up to don't worry." Mei apologized calming him down slightly.

She hummed a bit as she stared at him with a smile, confusing the blonde. "Who's your sensei, Naruto?" She asked curiously, Naruto raised his brow a bit and shrugged.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake, he is supposed to some kind of big deal, but I don't really see it. I mean come on, he is three hours late all the time, reads porn in public, and has the worst excuses ever." Naruto shrugged again making her snicker slightly, and Naruto couldn't help but snicker with her.

"The Kakashi Hatake, he is said to be one of the strongest Jounin ever, to think he is such a… What do you call it? Lazy unmotivated hypocrite?" She laughed, and Naruto almost choked on his own spit laughing so much.

Wiping some tears away from the corners of his eyes he laid down back on the grass, "Even though he might not be the best sensei, he is still a good friend, I can talk with him about some problems, and I have to admit his lame ass excuses are kind of funny." Naruto joked, and Mei couldn't help but agree on Naruto's view of Kakashi.

Mei walked over to Naruto, and crouched down beside him confusing him, "What's up, is there something on my face?" She hummed a bit and moved a bit closer, and Naruto's blush returned full force as he was actually slightly afraid that her breast might fall out of her clothes in the position she was leaning over him to stare at his face.

A grin appeared on her face, "I'll make you a deal, if you let me touch your whiskers, I'll train you." Mei said in a sultry voice making Naruto blush intensely.

"What? M-my whiskers are sensitive, why would you want to touch them anyway?" Naruto Asked with a blush on his face making Mei smirk, oh how she was going to tease this blonde boy relentlessly.

"I promise to be gentle, Na-ru-to-kun." She whispered hotly in his ear, pretending not to hear his question. Naruto's face went bright red that it put a tomato to shame.

"Y-You can touch t-them I guess." Naruto breathed out in embarrassment, this had never happened to him and yet he'd was a female who was a goddess in human form wanting to touch his whiskers.

"Thank you Na-ru-to-kun." She said seductively, she gently cupped his right cheek with her right hand and gently rub her thumb across his whiskers.

"_Is is he purring?" _Mei thought to herself as the young blonde had his eyes closed, and was purring at her gentle and warm touch.

"You're mine now!" Mei shouted and grabbed the blonde genin at the back of his head, and slamming his face into her ample bust making him flail his arms for air.

After a few minutes of hugging the blonde, Mei released him reluctantly.

"I apologize for my actions," Mei said while coughing into her hand while looking away from at blushing blonde. She was the Mizukage Kami dammit and she acted like a fangirl, no one would ever know about this ever.

"_Give him a few years and he'll definitely be a heartthrob, maybe I should stake my claim on him?" _She thought to herself.

"It's alright, I guess but you said something about training?" Naruto took some deep breaths, while the blush was receding from his face.

"Yeah, don't worry I am a woman of my word, I will give you training that Hatake could ever give you, so don't worry, you are going to rock the exams with my help," Mei said with a smirk, as she helped Naruto to his feet.

"How so? Are you stronger than Kakashi?" Naruto questioned curiously with a raised eyebrow while dusting his pants off.

"Let's just say Kakashi wouldn't stand a chance, I can even give a few of the Kage a run for their money." She said confidently, Naruto looked a little disbelieving at her and asked.

"Beat Kakashi and fight a few of the Kage? What's your rank?" His question amused her, and she leaned down to his height and winked at him while gracing his cheek with her hand.

"You don't need to know, but if you get cold feet after some training and think you don't really get anything from the training, you can just leave, but I can assure you, that won't happen." She clapped his cheek a few times before leaning back up.

Before he could reply Mei grabbed him by the hand and pulled him toward the market district, "Come on, I will get you some proper training clothes, we can get you some better Shinobi fitting clothes and equipment later."

* * *

Half an hour later, Naruto and Mei stood back in the clearing, Naruto was now seen wearing a black tank top with matching black pants and sandals. Mei had bought the clothes for him, so they wouldn't be overcharged, and now they were ready for some training.

Mei crossed her arms under her chest, and spoke, "Alright, the first step is to get a look at your taijutsu, your hand to hand combat is something you always need to make sure is strong. Because without a properly trained body, your life as a Shinobi will be hell. So let me see your taijutsu, come at me with all you got." Mei smirked at him, and Naruto couldn't help but smirk as well as he charged at the lady.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was on the ground panting heavily, and Mei stood over him looking over her nails as she snorted, "Sorry to say, but your taijutsu definitely needs some work, but don't worry we got the time." Naruto just gave a weak thumb up as Mei pulled him up by his arm.

"I want to see you run five laps around the training ground, a hundred push-ups a hundred situps and to finish it off you will do two hundred punches and kicks with each hand and leg, following this taijutsu style," Mei said holding up a scroll for him, Naruto grabbed the scroll with a nod and put it beside their training gear that consisted of several scrolls and canteens of water.

Naruto quickly gave into a sprint around the training ground when he was hit by a rock on his leg, "Owh! What the hell was that for?" He yelled back at the woman who was giggling slightly at his whining.

"Your speed doesn't mean anything if you can't see what's going on around you!" Mei threw another stone that Naruto leaned back to dodge, so he was supposed to run at full speed, but be aware of the projectiles flying around him at the same time.

Naruto saw her threw another stone and grabbed a stone she threw earlier and tossed it at the stone she had just thrown making them slam together and fall onto the ground. "Nice one! Keep that up!" Naruto nodded and gave into a sprint, and did his best to move around all the flying stones.

This went on for the next ten minutes, and Naruto rubbed some sore spots as he returned to Mei's side. "That was pretty good for a start, we will do the same thing at every start and end of a training session, and then we will look at your progress at the end of the week and if I deem you ready, we can start looking at some Ninjutsu, is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, let's just get into it," Naruto answered with a smirk that Mei returned.

"That's the spirit, now, on the ground and give me push-ups, if you aren't down there in five seconds I will sit on you as you do them." Naruto raised his brow slightly as he threw himself onto the ground, and started doing push-ups.

When he suddenly felt some wight onto his back he groaned and looked up, and asked, "I thought you said you would sit on me if I was slower than five seconds…" Naruto groaned as he kept doing the push-ups.

"I never said I wouldn't if you were faster, you shouldn't trust everything said to you, despite how much you trust their word, always be ready for deception, and be aware of your surroundings, you could have predicted that I was about to sit down on you from the movement of my shadow for an example." Mei teased him as she ruffled his hair, he kept groaning as he continued to do push-ups.

As he finished Mei stood up and his body collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, "Oh, quit whining, get to situps now." She commanded and Naruto rolled onto his back and started doing situps.

"You aren't going to sit on me doing this too, are you?" He questioned with a groan, but he blushed full force when two arms snuck around his neck and Mei placed herself in his lap and whispered sultrily in his ear.

"Why are you asking? Would that make you… Un-comfort-able?" She giggled in his ear, sending shivers up his spine as his face was starting to resemble a tomato more and more.

"Just kidding." She giggled and stood and walked over to sit in the shadow of a tree, while the blond groaned while muttering. 'Damn tease…' As he kept going with his training.

The day went on, and Naruto finally got to the kicks and punches, the taijutsu style she had picked, was a style called Scorpion King Style which relied on using the opponent's movement against them and answering with quick and strong blows.

When the last part of the training was done, more specifically the last run around the training ground while dodging projectiles. The last run had severe improvement already, and Naruto didn't have to rub so many bruises when he was done.

"I guess that's all for today, but remember that training isn't going to help you much without a proper diet, so remember to eat your vegetables and not so much food containing huge amounts of calories and sugar," Mei instructed the blonde who nodded with a thumb up as he rubbed a sore shoulder.

"Alright then, I will see you here at five in the morning, and for every minute you might be late I will add a lap around the training ground where you dodge projectiles am I understood?" Mei smiled sweetly, almost too sweet and the blonde sweatdropped.

"Hai, Mei-sensei," Naruto answered as he packed is training gear in a backpack, and Mei clapped his shoulder as he exited the training ground.

"Don't worry, you will do fine in the exams, you are already improving and it's the first day," Mei assured him, and he smiled while waving as he went home for the day.

* * *

Naruto walked through the less populated streets as the sun was going down, he was supposed to eat healthier now, and that called for some grocery shopping. He quickly ducked into an alleyway and did a hand sign and he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

When it was gone, Naruto was revealed in a transformation jutsu, portrayed as Sasuke. Naruto swung his back over his shoulder and walked into a nearby store. But far away from a rooftop, Mei smirked at his creativity. _'He is a lot smarter than these people give him credit for, they will regret this treatment one day.' _She smirked as she disappeared in a swirl of water.

He walked through the store, and the looks he received were creeping him out. The girls were looking at him from over the shelves, and all the adults and elder civilians were making room for him so he could pass through.

Naruto sighed at the treatment, why couldn't he get just a little bit of the respect this emo was getting? Then it could at least be a little bit easier getting stuff like groceries and clothes.

He got to the greens and started to pick out a few things, lettuce, broccoli, carrots, onions, squash, zucchini, spinach, mushrooms and tofu, simple stuff like that, he went on in and grabbed some rice and noodles that were low on calories. Getting further through the store, he got to the fish and meat.

He went to fruits and added apples, grapes, oranges, strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries. His house was pretty much empty, the only food he had was ramen cups, so he had to stack everything up from scratch, so the grocery bags were going to be heavy to get home.

Walking toward the meat he leaned over and grabbed some salmon and chicken breast, and finished with grabbing some milk, eggs, and a cookbook before he went over to pay for it all. He was kind of looking forward to seeing how cheap stuff was going to be now that they didn't know it was him.

He walked up to the cashier who was a lady in her mid-thirties who smiled down at him, and he smiled back slightly. "Good evening, Uchiha-san, I can see you are getting quite the amount today, may I ask why?" She asked as he ran through the food.

"Ugh, my home is pretty much empty for food, and I thought it was about time I filled it up." He answered in his most, Sasuke-like attitude he could bring up.

The cashier brought a hand to her mouth and said, "Oh my, then don't worry you can get it on the house this time, we can't have one of our dearest protector of our village starving to death, can we?" She winked at him and packed the items into a bag and handed him the bags over the counter.

"Oh, eh, thanks a lot! See ya!" He waved as he walked out and released the henge before going home. _'Damn, Teme even gets free stuff simply because of his fancy name? I hate him even more now…' _Naruto sneered in his mind.

On his way home people gave him questioning looks, he heard a lot of questions asking about his change in clothes, questions about whether or not he had grown a brain as the day went by.

He walked into his apartment and started putting the meat, berries, and vegetables into the fridge. He grabbed a bowl and poured the fruit into it and placed it on the kitchen table, before placing the cookbook onto the kitchen counter.

He looked around his place and frowned, _'My place looks like a homeless have slept here.' _Naruto groaned before putting his hands into a cross seal and muttered, '**Shadow Clone Jutsu.' **four clouds of smoke appeared around him revealing, four exact solid copies that quickly went to work on cleaning his place up.

"Guess I can take a shower while the clones work their magic." Naruto rubbed his sore shoulder where he had been hit the most by those damn rocks, he couldn't help but think despite how much it hurt, it actually helped training his reflexes.

He grabbed a fresh set of training clothes to wear after the shower since they had bought several. He walked into the bathroom and threw his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and put the fresh set of clothes onto the small counter at the handwash. He would rather wear his training clothes, instead of those horrible jumpsuits anyway.

Walking into the shower he turned on the water and frowned, _'I guess there is no warm water today either…' _He sighed and started to wash his body and hair, and was soon out of the bath again drying himself with a way too small towel and then got dressed.

When he walked out of the bathroom in a new set of training gear, he noticed a quite heavenly smell coming from the kitchen and he noticed two clones cooking some food they saw in the cookbook. Raising a brow he couldn't help but thank god that these clones thought of everything.

He sat down at the dinner table and a clone came over with a plate filled with rice and vegetable and chicken curry before it gave a peace sign and the clones disappeared leaving him to eat his food in peace.

Finishing his food he stood up and put his plate into the sink and smirked as he crossed his hands again, and two more clones appeared to do the dishes. He walked toward the living room but stopped in the hallway as he looked back at the clones.

'_How come I know every single ingredient they used in that meal? I wasn't even part of the cooking…' _His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at their backs, he would have to ask his new sensei about this tomorrow…

Shrugging it off, for now, he walked into the bedroom, it was nice and clean now and he sighed tiredly while dropping onto the bed, he grabbed his alarm clock and adjusted it to four in the morning before he put it back on the nightstand and slowly let sleep claim him.

He needed to be up early to get a good breakfast, and maybe even start the training off early.

* * *

In another part of town, a certain auburn beauty closed the door to her hotel room and walked in to see her companion sitting in a chair in the corner. He was a middle-aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch and wore a green haori.

"Where have you been?" He questioned as he closed a book he was holding, and put his attention on the woman who just shrugged him off before walking over to a mini-fridge to grab herself a bottle of water.

"I found someone who piqued my interest, that's all." She said opening the water bottle and throwing the cap at the man who caught it in his hand with a scoff.

"You shouldn't just wander off by yourself, we are in a foreign nation that we have been at war with earlier." The man instructed and the woman started to smile sickly as she walked over to him.

"Ao?" She questioned sweetly, and the man now known as Ao grunted in response when suddenly felt ice cold water run down his face and body.

"Shut up or I will kill you." She smiled as she threw the now empty water bottle onto his lap. Before going into the other room, and getting ready for bed, leaving Ao to shudder in fear in the chair.

Mei took a quick shower and changed into some comfortable sleeping clothes and slowly slid into bed, their hotel room was special so the beds were separated into two rooms which made her happy, she would rather fight another civil war than share a room let alone a bed with Ao.

She reached over to turn the light off, and the darkness claimed the room as she smiled in the dark. A lone thought filled her mind as she smirked amusingly. _'Naruto Uzumaki…'_

* * *

The alarm started beeping loudly as a blonde groaned, he reached up and slammed the button on top of the alarm, and slowly rolled out of bed onto the floor with a thud. He stood up and rubbed his tired eyes before pulling the curtains open, the sun was only just about to rise in the distance.

He smirked slightly as he grabbed his headband and tied it around his head, he walked into the bathroom brushed his teeth quickly and packed his backpack with several wooden shuriken and kunai meant for practice. Several canteens of water and energy bars were also put there, along with the scroll with information about the taijutsu style.

He grabbed some leftovers from yesterday's dinner and heated in the microwave and ate quickly before he put the plate into the sink and made a clone to handle it. He ran into the hallway and got into his sandals and swung the backpack onto his back and grabbed the doorknob.

'_Let's do this.'_

* * *

**So, this was the end of the first chapter of this story. Just a quick note I wish to make is that in case any of you think that it's going too fast already between them, please remember that Mei is very flirtatious by nature, just remember how she acted toward Sasuke when she saw him the first time lol.**

**Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated. It doesn't matter how short they are, just the fact that people take time to give a little comment is very 'refreshing'? Anyway, I will see you next time.**

**Huge credit to my co-writer and beta reader, DragonKyuubi. Check his works out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the second chapter, thanks a lot for the many positive reviews!**

**The question I will answer from the last chapter is about whether or not it's smart I am starting more than one start at the time, well, to some it might, but when I get an idea I like really, really want to do, then it's hard to concentrate on anything else, so for me it's easier to just bring the idea to life, and then have two things to work on that I like instead of one.**

**But yeah, the question might resolve about my many unfinished works, and I have a lot of stories that I have quit on because of plotholes and because they were simply too dumb to continue, so to clear it up, the two stories my focus is on, is Kuroi Raijin and this one. I'm not saying I won't ever update any of the other stories, but my inspiration is with these two.**

**Another thing I'd like to go over is that several reviews states that my story, is very similar to another Naruto x Mei pairing, where Naruto was apparently used by Mei or something, like she had to gain his trust or whatever, and it had a similar approach to the pairing like mine does, but I have to say I haven't read the story, but since some of you have noticed the name of the story, I might.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mei**

**Follow my co-author/beta reader for this story: DragonKyubii and his new story The Overlooked Namikaze. We also work on several other projects together, Kuroi Raijin and Magician of the Leaf.**

_**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, IT HELPS KEEPING THE MOTIVATION FOR WRITING UP, EVEN THE SMALLEST COMMENT HELPS A TON, THANKS.**_

**"Water Release: Water Dragon Missile!" - Techniques.**

"Naruto..." - Person Talking.

_"Naruto..." - Person Thinking._

**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Talking.**

_**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Thinking.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - To surpass limits**

**A WEEK LATER.**

* * *

Mei had entered the training ground last week to get quite a shock, her new pique of interest was already busy working himself into the ground. He had made several clones that threw rocks, dull wooden kunai, and shuriken after the original as he sprinted around the training ground, but what surprised her most was that he never got hit.

A week had passed, and they were once again busy with psychical training. Naruto was down on the ground doing one-handed pushups with his remaining hand on his back, with which he held quite a big rock. His psychical condition had changed greatly with the help of a balanced diet and lots of training.

Sweat poured from his forehead as his fingers dug into the ground, his teeth grounded together as he rapidly pushed his body with the applied weight of the boulder up once again, "You are doing great, one more and we will move onto something more exciting." Mei called from the shade of a tree, where she sat reading a book.

Finishing the psychical workout of the day, Naruto threw the rock from his back and rolled over panting slightly. "I thought you said it was psychical training and not a psychical torture session…" He groaned as he slowly pushed himself back to his feet.

"Quit whining, we will now get to the most exciting part, in my opinion, you ninjutsu, your taijutsu skills have improved amazingly, so now we need to move on to the next step. So, let me hear, what skills do you have in this category?" Mei said as she walked into the training ground while throwing her book to where she had been sitting.

Blushing slightly in embarrassment he scratched the back of his head, "Well, I know the three basic academy moves, you know I don't know if it's different where you're from, but here it's the transformation technique, the clone technique, and the substitution technique. And then I can do Shadow Clones…" Naruto sighed in embarrassment.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said Hatake was a horrible sensei." Mei joked making him feel even worse, shaking her head slightly at his embarrassed face.

"No matter, we have plenty of time to make up for your neglect in training, before we go at what I had in mind for you, do you know any chakra control exercises?" Mei asked while taking mental notes of his skills, and what needs development.

"Well, I have mastered the tree walking exercise, and I was in the middle of learning how to use the water walking exercise when I met you, but for some reason my chakra feels like it's going haywire every time I try to focus it, it's even harder for me to do shadow clones now!" Naruto whined slightly, while Mei raised a brow at the claim.

'_Could it be that something is messing with the control of his chakra?' _She wondered as she walked over to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, "Channel your chakra please." She ordered while he raised a brow at the position he was in, but obeyed.

As she had almost predicted a seal appeared on his stomach, and then a second one on top of it, and she gasped. _'He is a Jinchuuriki? No wonder he has such a tough time here… It has to be the nine-tails that he is holding. The fox ruined so many people's lives here, I guess it isn't just because of his pranks everyone hates him. But what is still seal on top of it, it doesn't look like it belongs there… I wonder..."_

"Did something happen in the forest that involved a heavy blow to your stomach?" She asked out of nowhere confusing him, but he shrugged and told her about that freaky snake guy in the forest who slammed his fingers into his gut.

"Sounds like something is messing with your chakra, most likely some kind of seal that this snake guy you talking about put on you, go talk to the Hokage, he should be able to do something about this. I am not too familiar with seals." She sighed and let go of the shirt and he nodded.

"Actually, before I go, I have a question about these shadow clones I use. Last week I made the clones to clean up my apartment and they started cooking dinner afterward, and when they dispelled I could remember everything they had done as if I had been there myself. Do I get their memories or something?" He asked and she hummed in thought.

"The shadow clone technique you are referring to was created here, so try discreetly asking the old Hokage about it, I am sure he knows something," Mei answered and signaled for him to go as she went back and picked up her book.

"Why discreetly?" He asked confused.

"Well, don't you want to surprise him? It seems like you care about him, if you end up winning the entire thing without him knowing too much of your training, I am sure he will be even more proud. Just say that you are working with the information you found in the library or something." Mei explained, and Naruto nodded, it did make kind of sense.

'_Plus the Hokage would definitely ask of my motives if he knew I was helping one of his shinobi, there is no trust these days, why can't you just act out of kindness without getting questioned about it later?' _Mei scoffed mentally as she saw Naruto walk off.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting inside his office while sighing, it was one these days, one of these super annoying days. He had no important meetings he had to go to, so his entire day was spent in his office, stamping papers.

"_Minato you bastard, you probably died on purpose to get away from this dreaded paperwork." _Hiruzen groaned mentally.

"I said he's not taking any visitors!" His secretary shouted out of nowhere confusing him.

"And I told you to shut the hell up." Came the voice of one Naruto Uzumaki as he walked through the doors with a wave.

"Hey old man," Naruto said with a smile as he sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry I tried to stop him." His secretary hissed while glaring at Naruto who glared back.

"It's fine Aki, I always have time for Naruto, you can go now," Hiruzen replied while waving her off as she left with a sigh.

"Bitch," Naruto muttered under his breath so no one could hear him.

"So Naruto-kun how can I help you?" Hiruzen asked as he put the stamp down and put his attention on the blonde.

"Well the thing is I was trying to do the water walking and for some reason, it feels like my chakra control is going haywire, I think it has something to do with what that snake freak did to me," Naruto said while living his shirt up and channeling his chakra as his seal appeared.

"Hmm, it looks like a five element prong seal, it causes you to have bad chakra control because of the seal already placed on you, to keep the nine-tails at bay..." He explained while looking at the seal.

"So can you fix it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Of course, but it's going to hurt," Hiruzen replied letting Naruto know he might feel some discomfort, the blonde nodded and Hiruzen sighed. Naruto looked at the old man as his fingers were glowing and slammed it in his stomach.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed out as he felt his chakra control going back to normal.

"You should be feeling your control going back to normal now Naruto-kun." The old Hokage said with a smile.

"Is there anything else you need from me Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Uhm yeah, so yesterday I had my clones cleaning my apartment and for some reason, I got their memories. It felt like I was cleaning the apartment without me actually being there why is that." Naruto asked curiously.

"So you finally found out the secret of the Shadow clones and here I thought Kakashi would've told you this." Hiruzen mused.

"What secret?" Naruto asked hoping to get the information.

"The Kage Bunshin share any experience so its useful for intelligence gathering but for you with your chakra and the healing factor you have, you could use it for training. The downfall is that you shouldn't disperse them all at once or you're going to fall unconscious, and they don't help with the physical aspect of training." Hiruzen explained wisely.

"So you're telling me Kakashi knew about this and didn't tell me," Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It appears so." The Hokage said while looking at the blonde genin he viewed as a grandson.

"Oh well, thanks a lot old man, now I can go master the water walking!" Naruto shouted using his 'idiot' mask.

"So, how is your training going? What is Kakashi helping you with?" Hiruzen asked as he leaned back in his chair as he lit his pipe.

"Nothing, I am training on my own! The pervert would rather train Sasuke and left me on my own." Naruto shrugged, and Hiruzen narrowed his eyes dangerously and the room dropped a few degrees.

"I guess, I will have to talk to Kakashi about his way to teach after the exams." Hiruzen spat out, and Naruto had a chibi version of himself doing a victory dance in his mind while holding a sign saying 'I win!'.

"Anyway, thanks a ton! This information will really help me with my training, have a good day doing paperwork old man!" Naruto shouted as he leaped out of the door, making Hiruzen chuckle amusingly at the habit of the usually orange-clad boy.

'_Come to think of it, what happened to his clothes?' _Hiruzen wondered with a raised brow but shrugged it off as he picked up the stamp once again with a sigh.

"Did it multiply?!" He shouted while looking at the bigger stack of papers.

* * *

Naruto entered the training ground again, to find it empty. He walked over to where Mei had been sitting earlier and noticed a slip of paper lying under a rock beside his training equipment.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Something came up and I had to deal with this immediately. I left you a scroll in your bag with the instruction for the Kirigakure no Jutsu, it's a technique that is quite famous in The Hidden Mist. I expect you to have this jutsu down when I come back._

_Sincerely Mei Terumi._

Naruto finished reading it and noticed her blue lipstick on the paper like she had kissed it for him.

"Did she kiss it?" He asked himself and blushed and decided to make a few clones to practice the **Hidden Mist Jutsu**

"Maybe I should go find the weird dudes sensei, even though their eyebrows and hairstyle freaks me out " Naruto muttered to himself.

"I wonder if she knew Zabuza," Naruto said out loud to himself.

It took Naruto about half an hour to find Lee's sensei walking out of the hospital. He knew that look it was one of sadness and worry, he didn't know if he should talk to him now since he was sad about his students well being.

"Uhm hey you're Lee's teacher right?" Naruto asked running up to the man.

"Oh yes I am, you're Kakashi's student right, I think your name is Naruto?" Gai asked in a non-Gai fashion.

"Uhm I know this gonna sound weird but I was wondering if you could help me with something? If not that's alright I'd understand." Naruto asked the man in front of him.

"Hmm what can I help you with Naruto-kun?" Gai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So I'm training in a new Taijutsu and was wondering if you could help me by sparring with me and giving me some pointers?" Naruto asked him.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTER THAN EVER! IF I CAN'T HELP YOU THEN I SHALL RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE TWO THOUSAND TIMES WITH A BOULDER ON MY BACK!" Gai shouted out loud making people look at him like he was crazy.

Naruto could only sweatdrop wondering if he made a mistake, but decided to go with it. Sparring would probably help Gai keep his mind of-of Lee being in the hospital.

"If we can't do that then we will climb the Hokage mountain three thousand times with a boulder tied to our feet," Naruto said while looking at Gai.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY! YOU AND LEE-KUN WOULD BE PERFECT RIVALS!" Gai shouted with fire in his eyes while grabbing Naruto and running off to a random training ground.

"HEEEEELLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEE!" Naruto shouted knowing he was going to regret asking Gai for help.

* * *

A few days had passed after Naruto had asked Gai for pointers in his Taijutsu, and was happy. He finally mastered the **Hidden Mist Jutsu **and when he showed it to Mei she was happy and congratulated him with a kiss on the cheek, he had blushed like never before.

Now Naruto was sitting in the training ground eating his lunch with Mei, he couldn't help but steal glances at her she was truly a goddess among women and he couldn't help but blush.

"Uhm Mei I have a question for you, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I was wondering something?" Naruto asked the woman as he stopped eating to look at her.

"What's your question Naru-kun?" She asked while looking at her temporary student.

"Did you know someone by the name of Zabuza Momochi?" Naruto asked and noticed her tense a bit.

"Why do you ask?" She replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I-I met him on a mission a few months ago and wanted to know more about him, you don't have to tell me anything if you want. I'm sorry for bringing this up, I'll leave you alone I have to go train with Gai-sensei he's been helping me with my Taijutsu and has been giving me pointers." Naruto said while finishing up his lunch.

He knew something was off but he didn't want to piss off his first real Sensei.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mei-sensei," Naruto said before packing up his stuff and leaving.

"See you Naruto." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"_Why did you have to leave me Zabuza?" _Mei thought to herself while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Entering the training ground they had agreed on, Naruto sighed deeply, already in the middle of the training ground, was Gai going through some kind of mad training. Gai was doing pull-ups from a tree branch, with a boulder twice the size of himself tied to his feet.

'_Damn, I hope I won't have to go through that, but I shouldn't get my hopes up, I did ask for his help after all..' _Naruto gulped with a sweat drop trailing down his cheek, as Gai noticed his arrival.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER YOUTHFUL SESSION OF TRAINING?!" Gai roared as he destroyed the boulder with his feet and flew toward him, and landed with a nice guy pose, making the blonde sweatdrop.

"Y-Yeah… Let's get to it…" Naruto chuckled nervously, something seemed off today, and boy was he right, the second later a boulder landed on his back, and Gai was placed right beside him, with a boulder three times bigger on his own back.

"YOSH! LET'S RUN TEN TIMES AROUND THE VILLAGE WITH THESE SUPER HEAVY BOULDERS ON OUR BACK, AND IF WE CAN'T DO THAT, WE WILL DO TWO HUNDRED PUSHUPS WITH ONE HAND, AND IF WE CAN'T DO THAT-

"I GET IT ALRIGHT?! Can't we just get started already?!" Naruto whined aggressively, and Gai's teeth blinked slightly with a chuck escaping his mouth.

"So youthful! Can't wait to get started with the training, let's do it! NARUTO-KUN! Forward!" Gai laughed maniacally before he raced toward the front gate, and to start his laps around the village wall.

"Kami hates me…" Naruto muttered before he raced after Gai, who was yelling about youth at the top of his lungs the entire way.

Several hours later, they were back at the training ground, Gai stood stretching a few yards away from Naruto, who was laying on the ground panting while in between breaths choked water down from a water battle.

"Yosh, I got to say Naruto-kun, your youth burns as brightly as my student Lee-kun's! Now, we are going to do some push-ups, with one hand, and with these boulders on our backs!" Gai said with stars in his eyes, as he flew to the ground and started doing push-ups at a rapid pace.

"I SHALL FOLLOW YOUR TRAINING NARUTO-KUN, LET'S MAKE OUR YOUTH BURN MORE THAN A THOUSAND SUNS!" Gai roared, and the people walking by the edge of the training ground had to shake their head while holding their face.

Feeling almost ready to pass out any second now, Naruto pushed the boulder off of his back, and laid down on the ground, panting even more than before, as his muscles were throbbing with pain.

"You aren't giving up, are you Naruto-kun?! Because we are now, finally getting to the best part, the…. TAIJUTSU SUPER DUPER TRAINING REGIMENT!" Gai shouted, and a volcano exploding appeared behind him.

"Taijutsu… Super… Duper… Training… Regiment?" Naruto mouthed in confusion, and Gai's expression changed slightly more serious as he helped the blonde to his feet and decided to explain what he meant.

"Lee likes you Naruto, he too really disapproves of Neji's action, even though the two are teammates, Lee has been really sad after Neji's bad mouthing about his Shinobi skills, as you know Lee can only use Taijutsu, but after what he did to Hinata, Lee requested with all of his heart that I teach you how to put Neji in his place, and also some of the techniques that he would have to used to do it…" Gai sighed deeply, knowing exactly what Lee meant by that, Lee and Naruto shared a similar history, so for Naruto to beat Neji in a way he also could, would put the boy's mind at ease, knowing that if he Naruto won the battle that way, he could have too. If he wasn't crippled that is…

"Wait… You are saying you are going to make me super fast? And, those lotus things are you going to…?" Naruto mouthed slowly, and Gai gave a slow nod.

"If you want to, I can teach you, but you have to remember, it requires that your body is capable of it, hence why we are going so much at it from now on, we are going to increase the laps, the pushups, add more stuff into it, and so much more from now on, so we can make sure that your body doesn't snap while performing those taxing moves. It is very dangerous, I won't force you into it, but I will be happy to teach you if you decided you wanted to learn it." Gai finished, and his nice guy pose appeared again.

"I'd love to, let's kick Neji's butt to show him you don't treat friends and family like that!" Naruto fired up, and into a battle-ready stance and Gai's eyes caught fire as he screamed.

"YOSH, YOUR FIRE! YOUR FIRE OF YOUTH! IT'S BURNING SO BRIGHTLY I NEED TO WEAR SUNGLASSES IN YOUR PRESENCE NARUTO-KUN! LET'S DO IT!" And now Gai's personality was back, and they were ready to go training.

"I got to ask, are you even allowed to train me? You are Neji's sensei after all." Naruto asked curiously.

"Why shouldn't I be allowed to? You are asking advice from someone who understands how the Hyuga clan fights, for that you should get bonus points, information is worth more than gold in this world, so to make a rule about not being able to get information, is just plain stupid." Gai explained with a grin.

"So, that means I could ask you about information on Neji without it going against the rules?" Naruto asked with a brow raised, and Gai nodded.

"Yes, but it would be up to me if I wanted to tell you, he is my student after all, but like Lee even I disagree with his view on things, so just this one time, I'd like to go against my own student for his own good, so you can teach him the lessons that I couldn't." Gai sighed sadly and Naruto cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Then what are we waiting for? We got some time before the exams, and I'd rather not waste them."

* * *

Today was the day he would show everyone how much stronger he had gotten. Those long hard hours that he put in, the blood, and sweat he put in to get stronger to finally be acknowledged by the village and by his peers. Today was the day he looked across at his opponent he was going to beat him and make sure that he paid for what he did to Hinata.

He looked down at his bandaged covered arms and hands and couldn't help but smile at the new clothes that Mei had gotten him. A blue shirt that matched her dress with black ANBU style pants that were taped off at the knees. Kunai and shuriken holster on his right leg, black Shinobi style shoes that had metal hidden in the soles and tip of the shoes. But what was most noticeable was the giant scroll strapped to his back.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga are you both ready?" A man with a senbon needle sticking out of his mouth asked.

"Hai," Naruto said while taking a relaxed stance but to the trained eye you could see that he was ready to attack at any given second.

"Fate has already declared me the winner." Came the arrogant voice of Neji. He didn't care who he was fighting, fate would declare that he win, fate was everything in this world or so he thought.

It was his fate to forever be a part of the branch family to ever protect the main branch, nothing would ever change his fate because fate was always set in stone. His father had died at the hands of Kumo in order to protect the secrets of the Byakugan and that was his father's fate.

"Didn't know his name was fate, I thought it was Genma." Naruto mocked him making Genma chuckle at Naruto's jab to get under his opponent's skin.

"Hajime," Genma yelled out while jumping back so they could have room to fight.

"_He's somewhat fueled by his emotions especially when it comes to the main family, all I have to do is exploit that weakness and throw him off his game. Once your opponent lets his emotions dictate their fight on a battlefield it means the end of them." _Naruto thought to himself while jumping back with a blank face.

"It doesn't matter what you do fate has declared me the winner of this fight, all of your attempts are futile. I'll let you surrender now so you don't embarrass yourself in front of everyone." Neji declared in that arrogant voice of his.

Naruto chuckled at his statement and couldn't help but find it funny.

"What's so funny loser," Neji asked while his eyes hardened.

"Isn't the branch family supposed to be protecting the main branch of the family? But yet here you are still alive for almost killing someone who's part of the main branch, I mean Hinata would have easily won that fight had she used that seal on you, but she decided against it because she's compassionate and pitied you." Naruto smirked while riling Neji up.

Neji was seeing red after Naruto's comment, he didn't care anymore he'd show this clanless loser where he stood on the food chain.

"What would YOU know about seals you clanless orphan!" Neji shouted while people in the stands laughed at Naruto.

"Oh more than you could ever understand, and unlike you, I never once used my own seal as a crutch to get people to pity me. I'm not weak unlike you who goes on about fate this and fate that, all you are is fate's little bitch." Naruto smirked while transforming into Hizashi Hyūga.

"Are you ready Neji," Hizashi asked making Neji loose sight as he rushed in to kill this blonde bastard.

"And people say I'm emotional," Naruto said in a Hyuga like tone.

* * *

"What the hell is that Baka doing he knows he can't even fight." Screamed a pinkette girl while a blonde nodded in agreement. "Who the hell is that person he transformed into?"

"T-That's my u-uncle Hizashi, and Neji-nii's f-father who died w-when we were k-kids..." Came a shy voice of one Hinata Hyūga.

"How the hell could that bastard do something like that, that's low even for that stupid baka," Sakura shouted while yelling at Naruto for cheating.

"Wow, I have to say that's a bit fucked up if you ask me." Came the voice of team 10's sensei while he watched the fight making team 8's sensei agree with him.

"Neji's going to kill him now for doing that." A girl with two buns said while shaking in fury at the blonde bastard.

"Hmmm he's smart, I wouldn't have thought of that." Came a voice with a man with an eyepatch and blue hair.

"I told you he was unique, playing with his opponent like that was definitely a good idea." An Auburn lady said while watching the fight.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE!" Tenten roared out in anger while flinching at the cold death glare she received from the Auburn haired lady.

"So it looks like Konoha's standards have fallen since the last war, how pathetic to let your emotions get in the way of a simple match." She remarked, making Asuma, and Kurenai glare at her for her jab at their village.

"For your information, we're ninja we use underhanded tactics to win fights, and the next time you threaten the Mizukage I'll have your head on a silver platter, remember this, brat, wars have been started for a damn lot less," Ao said while glaring at the girl making her pale while the eyes of the other's widened in fear.

"I-I-I'm s-so-sorry M-Mi-Mizukage-Sama." Tenten stuttered out in fear of insulting a Kage.

"Naru-kun is using his opponent's emotions against him, which I greatly approve of. A Shinobi or Kunoichi should never let their emotions dictate them, and the Hyūga fell right into his trap. While you're bashing his creativity, I'm complimenting him for it, as not many people would do something so underhanded. But that's my Naru-kun for you." Mei giggled while watching the Blonde dodge the Hyūgas sloppy attacks.

"What do you mean with, your Naru-kun?" Kurenai asked hoping to get as much information as possible.

"Well I trained him of course, hell I even bought him some new clothes after I melted his last ones. He asked for help and I provided that help, I even told him about the Hyūga clans secrets and how to avoid them. Especially their closely guarded secret." Mei smirked making them go wide-eyed.

If Naruto had training from a foreign Kage there was no telling what he could do, or what he would do. He was always unpredictable and now this made it even worse.

"I don't know why you trained the loser for, he'll never be as good as Sasuke-kun." Sakura declared.

"So you're the pathetic fangirl that Naru-kun told me about. I have to say you're not even a threat to an academy student, your reserves are so small that it's laughable." Mei smirked angering Sakura even further.

"Stand down now Genin." Asuma roared out at Sakura. He knew that if she attacked the Mizukage, the lady would be in her right to kill her without consequences.

Staring at the pinky Mei snorted, "You might want to reconsider your statement after this battle girl."

* * *

**There might be a lot of questions this time, like, why did Mei even think about training Naruto, those questions haven't been answered yet, but they will. Gai's reasons have been explained, but then there is the whole thing about Mei and Zabuza, people might ask what their history is, but that is something for another time, don't worry. That's all for this time, remember to stay tuned and the next chapter should be out before long.**

_**PLEASE, REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO, EVEN THE SMALLET COMMENT IS A HUGE MOTIVATION BOOSTER. THANKS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter this time, haven't updated in a while and needed to at least get something out.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mei**

**Follow my co-author/beta reader for this story: DragonKyubii and his new story The Overlooked Namikaze. We also work on other projects together, my story Legend of Lightning for one.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I will start asking a question to you readers every chapter, at the bottom Author Notes, so I can involve you, readers, a lot more than I have done the last few chapters so far, so I hope you guys will take some time to answer the questions I'm going to ask with your opinion. Thanks for your time.**

_**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, IT HELPS KEEPING THE MOTIVATION FOR WRITING UP, EVEN THE SMALLEST COMMENT HELPS A TON, THANKS.**_

**"Water Release: Water Dragon Missile!" - Techniques.**

"Naruto..." - Person Talking.

_"Naruto..." - Person Thinking._

**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Talking.**

_**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Thinking.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - Not a loser**

* * *

Dodging several rage-fueled strikes by Neji, Naruto tried to send a roundhouse kick toward the chin of the Hyuuga, said white-eyed bastard leaned backwards to avoid the incoming foot and backflipped a couple of times to get some distance between them.

Taking several deep breaths, Neji calmed himself down. "You might have been able to fuel my anger for a little while, but I have no plans of walking back into that trap again, you are a failure, and as one, you will never be able to beat me, no matter how cheap the tricks you use are." Neji scoffed taking a gentle fist stance.

Releasing the transformation, Naruto snorted, "Still whining about all this destiny crap? Because I got news for you pal, it ain't real!" Naruto shouted across the stadium, and Neji gave a snort in return while narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"What would you know?! You are only the dead last loser of your academy class, you wouldn't know a damn thing about what it means to be destined to something. All there is, and ever will be in your life, is failures." Neji taunted the blonde boy, who surprisingly wasn't flying with rage at the white-eyed member of Gai's team.

"If I am only destined to fail as you say, then how come I succeeded at passing the graduation exam huh? How come I walked back alive from an A-Rank mission that should only have been a C-Rank? How come I passed the first test here at the chunin graduation exams, how come I passed the second one by beating Kiba, a clan heir?" Naruto snarled at him, and Neji spat on the ground.

"You won by farting!" He yelled at the blonde who chuckled with a cocky smirk.

"It's still a win asshole, where is your precious destiny now with all the failures you promised me, huh?!" Naruto spat back at him, and grabbed a kunai with an exploding tag attached to the handle and threw it at the Hyuuga genius.

"If you want one so bad, I'll gladly come to shove it down your throat!" Neji threw a shuriken to counter the projectile mid-air and watched as it exploded. The smoke cleared from the explosion, and Neji's eyes narrowed.

'_Where did he go?' _Neji activated his Byakugan and leapt sideways to dodge an incoming right hook, and smirked as he threw a palm thrust to the figure coming out of the smoke, and narrowed his eyes when it exploded into water.

"Water?" Neji questioned as he wiped the liquid off his face, raising a brow he turned around to where his eyes had tracked Naruto to be and stared at him as he crouched down into another fighting position as the blonde started laughing.

"What is it you find so damn funny?" Neji growled with gritted teeth, this punk had nothing to laugh about, he was a failure, a disgrace to his village, unworthy of the headband he was wearing! He was no one! Nothing but a failure!

"You know acting high and mighty as you talk about all this fate and destiny crap you are nothing more than a cry baby! But let me explain something really simple to you pal. Hinata whom you also declared a loser, could've warmly kicked your ass by activating your seal, she could've made you her bitch during the preliminary rounds. The only reason she didn't was that she's too kind-hearted, she would never stoop so low to ever hurt someone she considers family that way." Naruto spat on the ground as he freed the scroll from his back and threw it on the ground.

"You know nothing! You know nothing about how the seals of our clan work! You don't know what it does to you, having a seal such as this, how could you ever pretend to understand- Neji threw off his headband, and was interrupted.

"Oh yeah I know alright, I've lived the majority of my life being unaware of how the day would greet me because of a seal." Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he lifted up his shirt and channelled some chakra to allow the seal containing his beast to appear on his skin.

Letting go of his shirt, he rolled the scroll on the ground open with his foot. "I know what it's like to have a seal and be treated differently because of it alright, so don't come whining to me with that crap." The blonde finished, and he could almost see the steam coming of Neji as the rage within him was boiling.

"Unlike you, I don't bitch and whine and blame other people for how my life turned out! You're not a genius or a prodigy you're nothing but Fates little bitch who blames others when going gets rough!" Naruto shouted pissing Neji off even more.

"It changes nothing, I will prove it all. You are going to fail here, I will personally make sure of that." Neji said, his Byakugan blazing as he gave into sprinting across the arena, to get to his blonde opponent to teach him a lesson.

"I hear you Hyuuga's like close combat, so this is not your lucky day pal!" Naruto smirked, he stomped his foot onto the text written on the scroll laying rolled out on the ground in front of him, and pumped chakra into his foot.

The text glowed, and soon a huge waterfall exploded in a circle around Naruto and the scroll, surprising Neji greatly as he gave into a stop to watch the rapidly growing waterfall. _'What the flying fuck, is going on here?!" _Neji's eyes widened as a drop of sweat trailed down his forehead before he ran back across the arena to get into some trees that were growing along the stadium wall.

The water flooded the stadium more and more, soon the trees were all under the water, and Neji had to apply chakra to his feet so he could seek distance from the expanding sea under him.

"What's up with the water?" Neji mumbled to himself, but then got a short flashback run across his eyes.

_Neji activated his Byakugan and leapt sideways to dodge an incoming right hook, and smirked as he threw a palm thrust to the figure coming out of the smoke, and narrowed his eyes when it exploded into water._

"_Water?" Neji questioned as he wiped the liquid off his face,_

"That water clone from earlier… He must be preparing for water-based techniques…" Neji concluded while crossing his arms over his chest as he deactivated his Byakugan for a few seconds to save the chakra, as the increasing of water stopped. The scroll appeared to have been fully emptied by now, even with his genius mind, he hadn't seen this coming.

Leaping from the wall, to land on the water, Neji stared at the blonde on the other side of the arena, water or not, he was still going to win this fight.

Naruto across of him, suddenly smirked as he turned into water. _'Another clone?!' _Neji gasped, quickly channelling chakra to his eyes as his bloodline turned on. And just in the second his vision changed, and he could see all around him, dozens, no hundred, no maybe even thousands of clones flew out of the sea under him like missiles!

* * *

"I am very surprised Hokage-sama. For him to change the whole environment to his advantage, along with the endless supply of clones is surprising and shocking coming from a genin. I can only imagine how powerful of a Konoha shinobi he will be when he grows up. But the Hyuuga I am not sure about. He is strong, yes, but he seems like he can not fully control and keep his emotions in line. Personally, it seems the young Uzumaki is more qualified for Chunin then the Hyuuga boy but we will just have to wait and see." The 'Kazekage' mumbled out quietly, making the elder Kage turn his gaze slightly sideways to the Kazekage.

"Indeed he will become a force to be reckoned with when he fully matures. He will have trouble along the way but I believe he can overcome anything the world throws at him because that is who Naruto-kun is. As for young Neji, I can agree he is strong for his age but needs to learn how to better control his emotions less his enemies exploit them in order to kill him. Now let us continue to watch this fight unfold, don't you agree, Kazekage-dono?" Hiruzen said before turning back to the fight along with the Kazekage.

* * *

'_Where are all these clones coming from?!' _Neji flew back and forth, delivering severe palm thrusts and kicks to the incoming clones' bodies, and watched as they splashed into water on impact with his attacks.

Backflipping to avoid a clone, Neji landed and not a second later he spun around while bringing up his leg as he brutally kicked the teeth in on a clone. _'There is too many of them!' _Neji narrowed his eyes, in front of him and behind him, from both his sides, these annoying insects were flying toward him from everywhere

Releasing chakra from all his chakra points, Neji starts spinning at high speeds and soon a dome consisting of pure chakra was formed around him, repelling and destroying every clone coming in contact with it.

This was quite shocking to one Hiashi Hyuuga, this was supposed to be a supreme secret main house move, that no branch member should know.

Tenten was also shocked and furious, this loser had managed to put her Neji on the defensive with a mere _clone jutsu?_

Naruto who had been watching from the top of the stadium wall narrowed his eye slightly at the new move he hadn't seen this guy use before, "Man, that thing is almost as crazy as the freak Gaara's sand shield…" Naruto mumbled to himself as his clones finally stopped flying through the water surface.

Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan as he stopped spinning, apparently, the loser had finally run out of insects to send flying at him, and he turned around to stare up at the silhouette on top of the wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" Neji yelled from the water surface, making Naruto scoff down at him before released his chakra from his feet and let himself free fall to the water surface.

"In your dreams pal, I finally got what I was looking for." Naruto smirked at the supposed genius, who in turn narrowed his eyes and mumbled a quiet, 'What?' and Naruto snorted in response.

"You are supposed to be such a huge genius, I would have thought you had figured it out by now, but let this loser enlighten you jackass, do you really think I wouldn't know you had some kind of secret move up your sleeve, huh? Come on, as much as I hate to admit it, you aren't exactly known as a loser, so there was simply no way there wasn't something up your sleeve you didn't show in your fight with Hinata." Naruto explained, and Neji's eyes unnarrowed slightly as he chuckled softly, making the blonde opponent of his rise a brow in confusion.

"Well look at that, you aren't so dumb after all. So what exactly are you going to do with your newly acquired information?" Neji asked the last part with a raised brow, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'_Well, to release so much chakra it's pretty obvious he doesn't rely on his chakra points in his arms and hands or legs and feet alone, got to be released from the entire body, which means the dome forms when he spins around obviously…' _The blonde Uzumaki concluded in his head, staying silent in front of the Hyuuga who smirked in amusement.

"That's what I thought, you got no way to counter it even when you know about it. Still trying to prove that you can defy destiny?" The Hyuuga shook his head disapprovingly.

'_Damn, that dome repels everything coming in contact with it, so trying that clone thing again isn't going to cut it, I need something with more power! Wait… The dome rotates one direction, which means that should something hit it going to the left as he rotates to the right, it should slow down!' _Naruto starts leaping backwards until he reaches the back of the stadium wall.

"No turning back now…" Naruto says as he takes a deep breath and creates ten water clones for protection, and his hands start to move. This move, it had taken the entire month for him to learn. And he wasn't sure he could perform it perfectly yet, but it was the only way he could think of to slow the damn dome down, without getting in close contact with a taijutsu user!

Clapping together his hands, Naruto held his breath and closed his eyes…

"Here it goes…"

* * *

Quiet footsteps approaching made the two Kage's turn their head, to be greeted with the sight of a woman wearing a long blue dress and a quite similar hat to theirs, "I apologize, I'm late Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono, I was having a quite interesting conversation with the participants and their Jounin instructors downstairs." The woman apologized with a small smile on her face.

"It's quite alright, it pleases me you are kind enough to show some interest in our participants downstairs, Mizukage-dono." The elderly Hokage greeted with a smile, and the Kazekage merely grunted a, 'It's fine' in response, apparently not interested in the newly arrived Kage.

Mei took a seat, as her bodyguards took their respective places behind her chair. She looked down at the arena and noticed the position Naruto was in. _'He changed the terrain, put some distance in and made sure he had some cover, he couldn't be thinking about doing that new move, could he?' _

* * *

Releasing the breath he was holding, Naruto's eyes shot open as half of his clones raced toward Neji on the offensive. '_Let's do it! Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog,' _Neji noticed the hand seals, and raced forward to stop the blonde, but was engaged in combat by the clones.

Neji spun around and kicked to clones away, before smashing to other's heads together, '_Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Dragon, Monkey, Bird, Tatsu, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger,' _Naruto kept forming seals, and the last offensive clone was obliviated by a palm thrust to the chest.

The last five clones moved in to defend the original, they flew forward fists pulled back, but it didn't last long before they were massacred by the aggressive Hyuuga, who finally managed to reach halfway across the arena. '_Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Tatsu, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Rat, Boar, Bird!' _Neji destroyed the last clone and noticed the sudden burst in chakra. It was too late.

* * *

Mei looked down at her student, with a small smirk forming on her lips, _'What do you know, he actually managed to remember all the hand seals this time, and execute them perfectly in the right order.' _She giggled slightly, she couldn't count how many times he had messed this jutsu up in training due the being unable to remember the correct order to form the seals in.

Hiruzen gasped slightly, already halfway through he knew which jutsu the boy was preparing, of course, he had been confused about the sudden use of water jutsu by the blonde, but this really set him off. _'When and where did the blonde learn how to master water chakra like this so fast…' _His eyes widened, other than he and Kakashi, there was only one other person with such skill in water chakra inside the village at this time.

His eyes narrowed, and he gazed sideways to lock his eyes on the newly arrived Mizukage. _'Does that even make sense? Why would she… Does she know he is the… There are too many unanswered questions… I need to have a word with her after the exams.' _Hirzuen concluded with himself, before turning back to watch the fight. Unaware of Mei who had caught on to his staring.

'_So he finally realizes it… Took him long enough.' _

* * *

Finishing the last seal, Naruto shouted out, **"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **

* * *

**AND CUT! Sorry for the long wait, hadn't really had any inspiration to write this story in some time, finally got some again, so I might be able to start updating regularly again.**

**Question for this chapter: Since Naruto didn't train with Jiraiya, then what summoning contract do you think he should get later on? If he should have any that is? Looking forward to your suggestions.**


End file.
